A Hunter's Gem
by Apples Who Dance With Oranges
Summary: When a young Treasure Hunter and his team of Pokemon are hired by a small village to retrieve an ancient gem he is thrown into something much bigger then him. Now, he must get the gem back from a secret organization before they reawaken Jirachi and make the one wish that can send the whole world into chaos. Can he get the gem back in time, or will he die trying?


**Chapter One.**

**This first chapter is to pretty much start off the story and get things going. The real plot will begin in the next chapter, but if you enjoyed this chapter you'll really like the nest one. So, stay tuned and please review with your thought of the story so far!**

Foot steps echoed loudly throughout the hallways of the ruins as they were quickly followed by the sound of stone being split in half by a tremendous force. Emerging through a cloud of thick dust and smoke was a young face nineteen year old boy who was struggling to keep running as his legs felt as if they were going to give out at any moment. He wore a pair of dirt stained work boots, with tan field trousers tucked neatly into his boots with a belt, he had on a light gray button up shirt with the sleeves rolled back and the top buttons undone, and a dark brownish gray vest with a pair of goggles hanging from his neck. He had short light brown hair that was slightly spiked in the front, his hazel green eyes nervously scanned his surrounding area, and his skin was lightly tanned.

"Lets go!" He cried out as emerging from the smoke behind him was a Heracross who was in mid flight with his bug like wings flapping rapidly. Hanging on the front of his horn was a very young Pichu who was happily smiling, completely unaware of the danger behind them. Racing directly behind them on all fours was a Growlithe and a Ferligatr who was also running on all fours, which made him surprisingly fast, "Keep on moving guys this place is coming done right above us!"

Pumping his legs harder his face turned a bright red as a bright light was finally coming into sight, his heart almost skipping a beat upon seeing this. Quickly, pulling out three Pokeballs he returned Heracross, Growlithe, and Ferligatr back into the safety of their captive device. Pichu happily landed safely on the boy's head, a loud chirp of excitement escaping his mouth.

"Pichu I need a bit more motivation to go fast! Give it to me buddy!" The boy called out as Pichu simply tilted his head and gave his master an odd look, before chirping in agreement. Pichu happily raised his tail and placed the tip of it on the back of the boy's neck, suddenly Pichu unleashed a small jolt of electricity. The boy released a loud yelp as the electric flow went right through his body and it was as if the pain made his legs move faster.

Suddenly, the white light was upon him and with one might leap he could feel the cool outside wind smack him in the face.

Upon readjusting to the bright light the boy cried out in excitement upon seeing that he was now free falling a few hundred feet from the top of the ruins he had just been exploring. Pichu who was completely unaware of any type of danger was enjoying the free fall just as much as his master was, the two cheering loudly with joy as they were dropping rapidly directly towards a collection of thick tree tops below.

"Pi Pichu?" Pichu chirped out loudly in hopes his master could hear him.

"Hopefully, he doesn't forget about us!" The boy called out to the small mouse Pokemon who then gave him a confused look, "If he does forget about us then we go splat!"

Upon hearing this Pichu's once happy and danger-free attitude was gone. His eyes became wide and his grip on the boy's head became tight, his legs began to flair like crazy and he started to scream in terror. The boy just grinned as the tree tops came closer in view and just as fast they were falling they were saved.

Swooping down from above was his loyal Flygon who came just time to avoid Pichu from peeing himself and the two of them from becoming pancakes on the ground below. Laughing widely the boy gave his Flygon a big kiss on the back of the head, while Pichu laid in his lap motionless as his eyes were still wide as plates.

Reaching into a pouch located on his belt the boy pulled out a greenish gem that he had taken from the ruins and with a big grin on his face he shoved it back into the pouch.

He was, Bryson Walker!

Sinnoh's greatest Treasure Hunter of his time!

* * *

The small village reminded Bryson of something you'd see in the history book from a hundred years ago. It consisted of small old stone houses with dirt roads leading throughout the village, it had a collection of crop farms within the large fields around it, and the fisher men of the village stood on small board like boats in the large lake at the boarder of their village. The village was hundred of miles from any real type of civilization and it amazed him how they were even able to contact him to hire him for this job.

With Flygon now safely landing right outside of the town Bryson jumped off his loyal flying companion and with a pat on its head he returned it back to its Pokeball. Smiling happily Bryson patted Pichu on the head who had finally exited his frozen state of mind and was now wide awake perched on top of Bryson's shoulder.

"Hello! I'm back!" Bryson called out loudly as he slowly began to enter into the village, several villagers smiling happily as they saw them. The vbillagers wore clothing that got from hunting and what not, most of their modern clothing was from a few years back. The villagers all were very aware of how their elders had hired him for his special skills, but many of them didn't expect him to return back alive. Bryson grinned ear to ear as he patted the pouch on his belt, making several villagers to gasp in shock as they didn't expect him to return alive but returning back with the gem was something that shocked everyone.

"He got it!" A young village boy cried out happily in excitement.

Within seconds the whole village was crowded around the young treasure hunter, Pichu was screaming in terror as the greedy hands of young village kids tried to play with him.

"Stand back!"

The voice boomed loudly as Bryson was surprised how quickly the villagers backed away from him and formed a large circle around the young treasure hunter. Creating a path that led to the circle Bryson watched as eight elderly looking villagers dressed in robes approached him, the lead one was the village's chief. He went by the name of, Chief Walton.

"Do you have it?" Walton asked simply.

"Yes," Bryson answered right away as he pulled out the green gem which gleamed in the bright sun light.

"Wow, I'm surprised a fool like you made it," Walton snickered loudly as everyone else joined in the laughter.

Bryson sweat dropped upon hearing this as ever since he was hired for this job the village's chief had been insulting him none stop.

"We are forever grateful to you. This gem was been guarded by our village for hundreds of years, until just twenty years ago the ruins had became unstable and many of our warriors had died trying to retrieve it. Now we can return to protecting the gem as our ancestors have done for hundreds of years!" Walton cried out loudly in joy as everyone joined in with him. Bryson honestly had no idea what was so special about the gem, or why they couldn't just leave it in the ruins so that no one could ever reach it; but he honestly didn't care. He just wanted to get his payment.

"Tonight young Treasure Hunter you will spend it with us!" Walton cried out loudly.

The village was busy as the sun began to slowly set in the distance many of the villagers enjoying their fair share of drinks, everyone excited that they had finally gotten the gem back to their village. Bryson however was enjoying the party they were throwing for him, or more like throwing for the gem; but it was a party that he was invited to anyways. He didn't care at his point, he was just going to enjoy the party that he deserved.

* * *

In the distance a group of men stood around watching the village carefully, their clothing was black and gray allowing them to blend in with the darkness, their gear was of the most modern type, and their Pokemon looked fierce and angry. Each man carried a razor sharp machete that gleamed in the moon light, blood thirsty grins displayed upon their faces.

"Lieutenant, when do we move in?" A voice called out curiously.

"Soon. Real soon," A man who was the leader of the group stated lowly with a smirk as his night vision goggles were focused on the gem that Walton had placed directly in the villages' shrine right in the center of the village. Several of the village's warriors were guarding it, but the myserious men didn't show any worry about them.


End file.
